


Grapara：Heat and Burn

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bugster also have heat, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Bugster没有发情这种说法吧。所以为了能营造出这个，就来了私设。比如高等级的Bugster，如帕拉德和古拉法德这种能化作人性的Bugster，会因为数据而产生仿生物生理行为
Relationships: Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 1





	Grapara：Heat and Burn

檀黎斗坐在办公室里，今日耳边和思路都清静了不少。因为他身边那两个Bugster不在，单纯留下了他敲击键盘的声响。要问帕拉德和古拉法德去了哪里，只能说他们那边一点也不安静，而是躁动不安。  
Bugtser有发情期？这种事大概听着荒唐，就连檀开始都觉得好笑。不过自这五年多来的相处观察，他现在可以百分百肯定的确存在着所谓的“发情期”。  
不过这种事只发生在了帕拉德和古拉法德身上。起初本以为单纯是人类的做爱，可后来发现这种事每年只会有一两天，并且在此期间极其频繁。最终得到的结论便是，对于高等级的Bugster，如他们这种战斗力和智商都高，且能化作人形的Bugster，身体就会产生仿人类的生理行为，就同他们的外表与行为方式似的。  
不过在地球的生物中，除了人和海豚会为了快感和娱乐做爱，其他生物都只会在发情期做。顶多就是每种生物的发情频率不同，比如兔子就会发情多次。Bugster不是人类，也不会有这种娱乐欲望。仅此在这短暂两日下奈何不住，行为和发情近似。  
在这期间，古拉法德和帕拉德会持续急躁不安，浑身火烧火燎，连续几个小时缠在一起。一波完了后会分开一两个小时休息，再进入下一波。Bugster不需要睡眠和进食，因此无人能把他们分开，不分日夜直到结束。  
但是檀头疼的不是他们会缠在一起做那些见不得人的事，而是“射精”对于周围环境是个大问题。因为Bugster射出来的并非是单纯的蛋白质，而是类似液态的Bugster病毒。白浊在接触空气后短短几秒钟内会挥发，如空气病毒似的开始扩散。只不过这个病毒似乎存活时间很短，可如果进入人体，就会相当活跃。  
唯一能阻止这种病毒的只有Bugster本身，他们需要亲自将液体吸收困回体内。也就是说，他们只要释放在彼此体内便可。“精液”并不需要同人类那样清理，而是彻底和Bugster的肉体融合，成为身体的一部分。就和精子流入人体子宫似的，他们也是在进行一种种族间分泌物的“交换融合”罢了，但身体不会有影响。  
几年前，他们诞生后迎来的第一个发情期，导致这里的一名清洁工不慎吸收到了挥发出来的病毒。虽然产生了类似游戏病的症状，却没产生Bugster，且身体短短几分钟内就消失掉了。  
这种闻和碰都很危险的液体，对檀来讲也是致命的，所以每次他都让帕拉德他们离得远远的。檀一点也不想利用这个病毒，因为他讨厌超出自己意料和计划的存在。再说古拉法德他们也不会喜欢用自身分泌的物质来当工具。  
因此檀在自己公司大口的最高层特意弄了个房间，窗户封死密闭，门也厚重且可隔离。这层都被设成只有CEO才能进入，从而将那两个Bugster关在房中。他警告过帕拉德他们，做完后直到吸收干净精液后才能出来，为了防止不必要的病毒扩散。自然，这样一来也不会有人任何人来打扰他们的做爱。

帕拉德和古拉法德进入房间已经过去一小时，这是他们今年的第一次，两个人都在慢慢承受身体随即而来的变化。  
汗水从毛孔下分泌，伴着滚烫的呼吸敲击胸口。古拉法德总是比帕拉德来的快和疯狂，他无法冷静的在房间里来回踱步。下方即使不碰，也早在十分钟前彻底硬挺。  
他们浑身赤裸，衣服随着体内燥热的变化被随意丢在地上。这里只有他们，根本无需在意。加上他们没有人类那种所谓的羞耻心，这具人类外貌的肉体单纯是自身本能的一种写照。  
帕拉德显得比古拉法德冷静很多，虽然自身也相当难耐。他躺在檀在这个房间设好的大床上，后背靠在堆起的被子与枕头间，给自己摆了个舒服的姿势摆弄着手中的游戏机。  
即使这种时候，他还不忘带上自己最喜欢的东西，以便中途休息时可以打发时间忘却空虚。他后方的小穴已经慢慢张开，饥渴的收缩，宛如从内部挤出的每口空气都冒着火。这份感觉是唯一会影响他游戏操作的寻在，他不得不暂停游戏向后仰去，试图冷却自己的呼出几口气。  
“喂，帕拉德！你还没有好吗？”古拉法德耐着性子询问，他把这脾气都发泄给了墙。握着拳的小臂打在墙上，他沉重的喘着气，低头看向自己已经胀的难受的分身。  
“你耐心点，古拉法德…”这话已经第二次听，帕拉德不耐烦的白了眼。“我下面还没彻底打开呢，”他口吻轻佻，扫了眼墙边站着的同伴。随即黑色卷发的青年笑了下，“还是说，你想被我夹断吗？”  
听着这话的古拉法德不禁乍舌，他们谁都不想在这两天内感受来自对方带来的疼痛。为了接下来几小时解决释放的快感，无言反驳的古拉法德选择闭嘴沉住气。  
Bugster和人类不同，只要不是发情期必要，他们下面永远都不会为任何人打开。但如果进入发情期，穴口便会自动慢慢打开，直到可以让对方彻底进入最深。他们不需要润滑，不需要扩张，不需要手指进入适应。因为不管如何做，只要身体不需要，就永远都不会松弛。  
古拉法德不能强行撬开帕拉德后方进入，因为不打开他就完全进不去。如果强行塞入，不光帕拉德会完全受伤，他的分身也有被弄断的风险。  
古拉法德耐不住性子，他已经承受分身的折磨半个小时了。除了做爱，没有可以让其冷却的方法，只会越陷越深。最终他爬上床，拿掉帕拉德手里的游戏机。在对上那双有些不满的眼睛同时，古拉法德已经忽略对方可能会有的抱怨，低头猛烈的亲吻上前。  
帕拉德自知这种事无法阻止古拉法德，所以只是叹口气任由其继续下去。从嘴唇到脖子，延伸至锁骨，徘徊在胸口乳头附近。其实帕拉德也忍不了，只要被亲吻就会立马攀升感觉，他承认自己极度渴望古拉法德的占满。  
“你不能多等几分钟？”  
对于帕拉德的嘲讽，古拉法德只是不满的吻咬了下对方的胸口。帕拉德顿时被激得胸口挺起，发出一阵深喘下的呻吟。古拉法德相当满意，“你这次够慢，还让我等多久？这样可以帮你开的快一点。”  
古拉法德有力结实的手握住了帕拉德的分身，在那几乎挺立的肉棒上挑逗。随即他连同自己的一起握在手里，彼此贴合，上下套弄。  
帕拉德这回有些沉不下气了，一贯的冷静不翼而飞，随着对方手部的动作喘着粗气。随后他一只手绕上古拉法德的脖子，把对方的吻重新拉回到唇上，舌齿相交。同时另只手也摸去下方，和对方的手指萦绕，相互轮流安抚两人的欲望。  
“让我看看，”古拉法德在吻换气间低语。随即他的手立马抛弃了前面，而是扒开帕拉德的腿伸入后方。快速的在对方后穴填充手指测量后，古拉法德一刻不停的调整好姿势直起身，“都打开了，我要进去。”  
看来肉体的刺激的确好用，古拉法德在这点上相当聪明。帕拉德不得不佩服下，同时也为对方的冲动无可奈何。他只是挑眉一笑，随后分开腿为对方打开空间。

古拉法德一手握着自己的欲望，另只虎口掐上帕拉德的跨侧。在前端溜入对方打开的穴口后，立刻顺利的快速进入最深处。帕拉德身子瞬间猛颤几分，很快这份感觉滚过小腹，擦过胸口，顺着喉咙让其发出声舒服的感叹。  
帕拉德的内部早适应了古拉法德的大小，从第一次结合开始他们就认定了对方。因为这个世上目前没有任何同伴可以做到他们这样的事情，他们只有彼此。  
就和锁与钥匙，彼此都是独一无二匹配的。除了第一次有些痛苦的磨合外，那次后身体就为他们定了型。帕拉德内部只会开到古拉法德适合的大小，只有古拉法德在身边时发情才会猛烈，对方不在的话就会痛苦难耐。  
他们不会产生生物间的信息素，却同有共鸣似的相互回应。不是气味的蛊惑，而是好似网络数据似的“匹配链接”。  
帕拉德双腿迅速绕上古拉法德肌肉结实的腰，双腿往上缠绕收紧，双脚勾在一起。臂弯绕上对方脖子，同时古拉法德也回应似的将他搂紧，几乎揉入怀中似的将帕拉德推近。下方被抬高，帕拉德顺着对方进入的方向被狠狠压入，硬生生碾磨过的敏感地带。帕拉德连续发出几声含糊地呻吟，然而都被全数吞入倒热烈啃咬的吻中。  
还不够，远远不够！他们想要把彼此锁得更紧，进入到所能抵达的最深处，却还是空虚难耐。肉体严丝合缝，每个空气都从他们之间压出。帕拉德内壁被摩擦的火辣，疼痛却适度的让他大脑融化。  
古拉法德动起来，猛烈的好似撕咬猎物的野兽。同时他也极其珍惜身下的帕拉德，因为这是他唯一需要的存在，每个点他都会满足帕拉德的需求。  
床被他们压得只呀作响，呼吸起伏凌乱，融成色情的集合体。肉体的摩擦，肢体的接触，肉体的拍打，统统从细小的声音不断扩大。然而这里无人听到，这份放荡的躁动被房间彻底封锁，压缩在一起，不断重击两人理智。  
古拉法德沦陷般的咬住对方肩膀，随后是手臂，借着又转移去另一侧。不断留下红色湿润的印记，一次次染便对方全身。  
帕拉德的手攀上他的耳侧，插入发间。帕拉德不可能会去阻止他，而是将他后脑扣紧，让这份属于他们的标记咬得更深。  
帕拉德动着腰回应古拉法德肆意的动作，身子接连不断被体内贯穿的刺激顶起，紧接着又被对方的拥抱压入床上。汗水挥发出的冷热双感跳跃于皮肤下，染湿背后的被子，床单以他们为中心被凌乱的翻褶打皱。

嫌动作不够深入猛烈的古拉法德进入了下一步，他解开了腰上的双腿，握住对方小腿将对方蜷缩起来。帕拉德被迫膝盖收缩使不上力，从而被对方掰开到最大。  
古拉法德挺身，将身体镶进对方两腿间仅有的空间中，似乎希望寻觅到更多地方。彻底被吞下的分身于最深处贪婪的顶了顶，随即抽到最浅，然后再冲到最里。一次又一次不想停下，甬道的刺激和收缩从四面八方袭来，将古拉法德的快感飙升到最高，根本无法停下。  
“唔嗯——古…啊——古拉法德…！”帕拉德不禁被强烈的冲击折磨的叫出对方，手虚握着。他并不讨厌或想要阻止，只是希望对方可以冷静些。自身享受对方给予的猛烈快感，可同时他也清楚这样的古拉法德会发生什么。  
果然古拉法德于控制不了的快感下身体开始产生数据化的波动，形态不稳定的于原型和人形中转变。这并非第一次，可帕拉德还是挺想让他保持人形的。  
可惜古拉法德还是在舒适满足的急促低喘下化作了原型，龙型的Bugster坚硬的外表包裹住帕拉德。分身也瞬间长大了一圈，茫然撑满帕拉德体内，把后穴强行扩大。  
“额——…”帕拉德不得不仰头向后挺去，双手抓住对方手臂的坚硬皮肤，给自己借力从而没乱叫出来。“你又这样——啊…！”  
古拉法德不在听从他的抱怨，而是立马行动起来。龙不光体型比人形宽大，更重要的是他的阴茎上有着细小的鳞片。每次冲动，这些小鳞都顺着逆方向猛烈刮过帕拉德体内最柔弱敏感的地方，刺痛掺杂在快感下，疼痛萦绕同时又让贪图更多快感的内心发痒。  
终于听到帕拉德放开的叫声，欣赏这位冷静的参谋管如何放开坦然自若的外表，沉浸在他身下，成为了古拉法德的最佳催情剂。他耐着内部鳞片被拨弄的微妙痛感，享受热流顺着鳞间的微凉钻入下方柔软的肌肤，满足得他身上的鳞片与龙羽统统竖了起来。  
这就好似一个信号，帕拉德被对方原形态的猛烈带动到极限。同时他体内的猛烈收缩和吸附也令精神彻底兴奋过的古拉法德拽回理智不少。两个人身体不断出现各种数据化的波动，滋滋作响的在他们身上迸溅着，与拔高的呻吟共同回荡在两人之间。  
这不影响他们的情绪，也不会吸引走注意力，这种事司空见惯。反而，如此不稳的表现只能表明他们的兴致高昂，相互满足于对方。  
在混乱的灰白色数据下，两人的身体不停切换着。就连帕拉德也放开理智，身体时而变回原型，随即又被对方压制般的撕扯回人形。床被他们身体欺凌得凌乱不堪，划破的床单和飞扬的枕头棉花，分不清到底来自哪里，纷纷掉落在周围。  
下方的结合处几乎在过分的冲动下麻木起来，除了内部的快感，已经无法思考更多。每当帕拉德变回原形，内部的大小就会松弛许多，让古拉法德含鳞的肉棒顺利刺入最深。可当他切换人形时，顿时缩小的空间又拼命地咬住对方，逆鳞立马刺进柔软部位。  
古拉法德也如此，对方突然回到人形的狭窄一下子收紧他，含咬的感觉迫使他浑身绷紧，差点绷不住理智。然而等他变回人形时又很快钻入到最里面的敏感处。被他刺激的帕拉德会再度刺激得化回原型，又让不够填满的空虚折磨上两人，从而迫使古拉法德再次落回原型的释放感中，  
两个Bugster逐渐升温，床上彼此相拥尽欢。古拉法德不会忘记安抚对方前方，从坚硬的爪子，到紧实富有柔软质感的手掌。两种满足轮流爱抚帕拉德身下，令黑发青年甩动头享受这份舒适。  
每次他露出脖子侧面，古拉法德都忍不住凑近留下印记，让那里布满红色斑痕。身上的汗液融入其中，体内的热流也涌入两人临界点的中心。

“别射，”即使不情愿，古拉法德还是这样说。他抓住帕拉德红肿的分身，让帕拉德不舒服的皱起眉头。然而古拉法德并不想看到对方这个表情，于是借着姿势把拉帕德翻了个身，从而继续握住其分身。  
“唔额…——好难受…”帕拉德保住已经被弄出棉花的枕头抱在怀中，埋住嘴难受的哼起来，可惜撒娇没有得到理解。他不能现在射，因为回弄的到处都是，病毒就会充满整个房间。他需要等着古拉法德，“你快射！”  
他们谁都不喜欢檀的计划，但这样并不会增加他们的同伴，反而人们的消失会让同伴失去诞生之地。从而两个人自然而然也就忍下来，好在发情期的他们不会因为这份难受而冷却，反而会被刺激得更加疯狂。  
“那你忍住了，”古拉法德哼笑声，随后猛烈的从后方抽动起来。两个人都不再切换形态，稳回人形迎接最后一刻释放的到来。  
他垂头把零散的吻落过帕拉德的脊线，一路向上至颈骨末端，算是短暂的安抚。紧接着下方加快速度，低吟不断，伴着帕拉德买入枕头下难耐痛苦的闷哼，古拉法德于最深处捣弄几下后释放出来。  
直到释放干净，他都没松开帕拉德的分身，能感觉到过度用力的拇指下被囚禁的前端已经快耐不住的要挤出液体。好在古拉法德没伸手套弄安抚，帕拉德无法进入高潮，单纯于临界点外艰难徘徊，忍耐胀痛。

当然古拉法德事后没抽出分身，而是堵住自己灌入的低温液体，将其堵死在帕拉德最深处。他等待着，等着帕拉德将他遗留下的液体全部吸收掉。  
不管是味道还是温度，统统都将他的存在收入体内。  
“好了吗？”看帕拉德喘息起伏的后背，没吭声的沉默迫使古拉法德催促道，甚至在内顶了顶。他能感到液体的疾速减少，可残留余波的下体感知已经不再那么清晰。  
“喂…不要乱动…”帕拉德呜咽似的发出无力的警告，侧头露出嘴。“你害的我快射了，冷静点…”  
顿了几秒钟，帕拉德才弓其后背，大腿打颤的撑起些许。他弯曲脖子，头顶压入枕头支撑自己，看向身下自己被囚禁的分身。他抬手把对方的拇指扒开。  
没射出来，他忍住了。  
“好了。该我射了，”他这样一说完，古拉法德便从他体内抽出软下的分身。随后在古拉法德的帮助下，帕拉德浑身颤抖的翻了个身，很快瘫倒在凌乱的被子间，亮出红肿可怜的下体给人。  
古拉法德低头含下帕拉德竖挺的身份，口腔的温度包裹上大半段。帕拉德腹部几乎被撩到抽搐，小腹开始痉挛。  
帕拉德还嫌不够，如同索要似的抬手，，碰上人头顶的卷发，指腹挑逗的按压。古拉法德没生气也没急，而是规律猛烈的吞咽，舌头在人前端打转。  
最终察觉到帕拉德抵达高潮后，他猛然一吸。帕拉德终于释放在他口中，他将其全数吞下。  
两人这次第一波的发情结束，并将对方留下的液体都保留进了自己体内，成为了自己的东西。一滴不漏，彼此的味道和产生出的标记，都成为了躯体的一部分。

檀黎斗的工作进度因房间里突然数据化的出现的Bugster而停下。古拉法德看不出疲倦，但呼吸还没平复。檀面无表情的扫过对方脸，确认对方并未携带危险后，也露出往日挂着笑容，含笑轻声问了句，“做完了？”  
古拉法德单手撑在门框上，看似还没从感觉中回过神。他点点头，随后想起什么的补充，“再次你该换张床了。帕拉德也没控制住。”  
檀知道他们指什么，这也不是第一次发生。单从往日古拉法德本体的利刺和骨麟就能猜到床的残样，这回连帕拉德也加入，更不要说还要坚持两天。檀闭眼压下头疼的怒火，借着点开了购物页面。  
所幸他不用给这两个Bugster进货两箱安全套，因为他们不需要。Bugster不会生病，甚至会吸收精液。而且面对古拉法德带有麟刺的分身，人类的安全措施根本不管用。  
“帕拉德呢？”  
“他在养精蓄锐，等着下一波。”古拉法德留下这句话便消失掉，看来他只是传达床的惨象。檀无奈的舒了口气，把脑中的画面感驱散，重新投入到工作里。


End file.
